


Tight Spaces

by BoxofBones



Series: Brooklyn Girls [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, No use of y/n, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Stalking, alpha bucky, dark bucky, dark bucky barnes, dubcon, forced impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxofBones/pseuds/BoxofBones
Summary: All work and no play make Bucky’s Omega a dull girl. Same universe, but not a sequel to “Cocoa”.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Brooklyn Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000725
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed tagging anything! This is a dark, dubcon fic, so please take my tags seriously! Also, enjoy the smut ;) Lastly, I’d like to add a third to this series, but I’m kind of stuck on who to write for. I’m feeling a toss up between Loki and Thor—what do you all think? Let me know in the comments, if you have an opinion!

She’s got to be a new hire, because he’s never seen her around the office before. Her black hair is short, in a curly bob around her face, and he gets a whiff of her perfume as she walks past. 

_ Jasmine. _

He sees her again in the cafeteria, and she’s sitting alone. He doesn’t get the feeling she’s lonely, though; she’s reading a book, her almond shaped eyes moving steadily across the page as she dips her baby carrot into a plastic container of hummus without looking. She misses, and mumbles something under her breath before moving the tupperware closer.  _ Cute. _ When she leaves, he gets up from his own table and follows. Either she is oblivious or ignoring him, he isn’t sure which, but either way, she doesn’t turn, doesn’t say anything—which suits him just fine. He scents her, before his brow furrows in frustration. 

He can’t smell her. He can smell her perfume, the scent of her hair products, her laundry detergent—all of that is clear as crystal. But he can’t tell if she’s Alpha, Omega, nothing. He can’t tell if she’s mated, if she’s close to heat, or just coming off of it. 

He can’t tell a fucking thing. 

She gets into the elevator, still reading her book as Bucky trails closely behind. He doesn’t get in with her. But he  _ does _ wait to see what floor the elevator stops at—four. 

“What’s on the fourth floor?” He asks Tony later, and he shrugs. 

“Cubicles, I think.”

“Isn’t this  _ your _ building?” Bucky says incredulously, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s patents or something.” 

Bucky finishes his drink in silence, wheels turning silently in his head. 

—

It  _ is _ patents. Tony had only been guessing, but as Bucky exits the elevator into the darkened office and picks up a piece of paper from a random desk, it’s fairly obvious. 

He finds her desk easily—that jasmine scent is strong here, and it helps that there are pictures of her and what Bucky assumes are her parents by the computer. She’s younger in the picture, her wild curls longer. He picks it up, examining it closer. She has braces here, and Bucky smiles.  _ Adorable. _ He places the frame back down exactly where it was, before he sits down in her chair, and begins opening drawers. 

The first two yield nothing but office supplies, notes, and random pieces of paper that he moves aside without examining. The third drawer, however, makes him clench his jaw, eyes narrowed. 

Suppressants. 

Bucky supposes he’s something of a traditionalist. Despite his...current circumstances, he still wanted a house, a white picket fence. He wasn’t sure how Steve was coping with this time, but sometimes Bucky missed the old days. It wasn’t like it was uncommon for women to be on birth control  _ or _ suppressants, but… Bucky’s lip curled as he stared down at the box. 

He hadn’t pegged her for  _ that _ type of girl, but here was the evidence, in black and white. 

He picked the box up and opens it, shaking the blister packet out into his hand. He turns it over, squinting in the low light. The pills inside are small, round and red, and the packet itself is plain—no markings. He slips it back into the box, and in turn puts that into his pocket as he stands up, and walks away from her desk. There’s a pharmacy not far from the Stark building, and it doesn’t take but a few minutes of searching to find a similarly packaged brand of ibuprofen.

  
  


After Bucky puts the box back in her desk, he crushes the others under his heel, just to be sure. 

  
  


—

He can smell her now—Omega. It’s light, still overpowered by the fragrance of her perfume and the chemical cocktail in the suppressants, but it’s there. He approaches her from behind, discreetly peeking down the collar of her loose blouse to check for the tell-tale sign of a mating mark, but her skin is bare. 

“Can I sit here?” He asks, watching as she jumps with surprise, before flicking her eyes up to him. 

“Sure.” Her tone is noncommittal. He sits, and she goes back to reading. Bucky feels the indignation well up in his chest at her obvious dismissal, but he tamps it down. He scans the spine of the book— _ Frankenstein. _

“Good book?” He asks, enjoying the flash of irritation that crosses her face at his interruption. “Never read it myself.” 

“It’s my favorite book, actually.” She says, marking the page with her finger as she picks up a carrot, and dips it into her hummus. Her voice takes on a bossy tone as she shrugs. “I think it’s a book everyone should read.” She probably doesn’t mean to sound condescending, but it’s how Bucky reads her. She snaps the book shut, and puts the lid on her tupperware. “Think I’m going to get back to work.” She says, smiling as she turns on her heel to leave. 

Bucky has never been much into reading—that was always Steve’s thing. He feels frustration churning in his stomach as he watches her retreat. He dislikes her haughty tone— it makes him want to put her in her place. Bucky sees women like her all the time; powerhouses whose primary concern was their careers and how far they could take them.

He checks her desk again that night—another pill is gone. He smirks. 

—

Bucky sits with her again the next week. This time, she’s reading Pride and Prejudice. 

“Haven’t read this one either,” he says, settling himself at her table. She smirks a little at him and shrugs. 

“Not surprised, honestly,” She says, laughing. Bucky tries and fails not to feel burning insult at her amusement at his expense. “Another good read.” 

“You like the classics.” He says, popping a french fry into his mouth. She nods, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear. 

“They’re classics for a reason,” she replies, shrugging again. “But I’ve gotta say, there’s definitely a special place in my heart for strong female characters fighting to get out of rigid social boxes.” Her voice takes on an air of authority as she speaks. Bucky can tell she’s read this book dozens of times.

“It’s a romance too, isn’t it?” He asks, cocking his head to the side. He can practically feel the heat rush to her face as she clears her throat. 

“I mean, yes. But it’s also a heavy critique on the social culture at the time, and the expectations that people had about women and marriage.” She corrects, and Bucky chuckles. He doubts anyone has ever told her that she gets bossy when she talks about literature. Her attitude both entices and irritates him, and suddenly Bucky finds himself wondering if she’ll still be so confident choking on his cock—but she begins packing up, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“I can lend you some books you know. If you’re interested, I mean. I just, I noticed you say a lot you haven’t read them, so…” She trails off awkwardly. It’s clear she’s just trying to be nice, but he can’t help but feel judged. 

“Sure.” 

—

It’s raining as he follows her back to her apartment. She gets off the train in BedStuy, and he tails her the few blocks to her apartment. She stops in front of an old brownstone, before walking up the steps. She closes her umbrella once she’s under the awning, and takes out her keys. It’s probably unfair to use his training against a civilian like this, but he isn’t really concerned about fairness as he takes quiet steps up the stairway behind her. He waits on the landing to see which apartment she goes into—2B. 

He returns the next night with a lockpick. In his day, you didn’t rely on a simple locked door to keep strangers out of your home, but she even didn’t have her deadbolt drawn. The apartment is quiet as Bucky scents the air—she lives here alone. Unlike her cubicle, the apartment practically reeks of her; the  _ real  _ her. A woodsy, honey smell that had Bucky groaning as he presses his face to her scarf, hanging on a hook by the door. 

_ So fucking good. _

It’s late, past midnight, and all the rooms are dark, but Bucky takes his time anyway, thoroughly scoping out one before moving to the other. On her kitchen table is a pile of books—Moby Dick, Pride and Prejudice, Frankenstein, all novels he’d told her he hadn’t read. His chest swells. She’d thought about him. 

He makes his way to her bedroom, where she’s curled in the center of her large bed, fast asleep. He inhales her sleepy scent into his lungs, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Bucky supposes he should consider himself lucky. If his driven little Omega wasn’t so focused on her career, she’d probably have been mated a long time ago. 

She’s beautiful, laying there with the city lights streaming in through her window and framing her delicate face. Bucky knows why women like her take suppressants—don’t want to deal with going into heat, the distractions from their jobs and social lives. It also helped them  _ not _ conceive in the event of an early or unexpected heat. 

The thought makes Bucky’s fists clench against his sides. He didn’t want to think about anyone other than himself knotting inside her. He leans down to brush his lips against her forehead. She doesn’t wake, but she scrunches her nose up and whines, before turning over fitfully in her sleep. 

—

“Did you like it?” She asks when he sits down at her table again.

“It was interesting.” It was easy to see why she liked it—plucky, sassy main character defying social norms and marrying for love. It was a chore to read, and Bucky hates Elizabeth’s contemptuous attitude. He can see how this book helped form the Omega before him, though, so he swallows most of his distaste.

She can see it anyway. “Oh.” She looks disappointed. “Well, it’s not for everyone, I guess.”

“I guess I just don’t understand,” Bucky drawls. “Elizabeth fights Darcy so hard, only to end up being his in the end.” He sees her bristle at his summation, and he relishes it. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t say she’s  _ his _ in the end,” She replies, rolling her eyes. Bucky makes a note to punish her for it later. “But it’s more about… equity, in a relationship. Giving people the ability to choose. I mean, in my opinion.” She says hastily. Bucky is only half listening as his eyes wander down the neckline of her blouse to trace the swell of her breasts. It’s silly, really, for her to be so concerned with choice, considering he doesn’t intend on giving her many in the future, but it’s better she’s unaware of that tidbit just yet. 

She’ll be far too busy with their pups, their home, their needs. He’ll allow her to work, of course, but… the hours she was pulling will be much reduced. 

Bucky thinks that might be why he wants her so bad; he just wants to show her how beautiful and  _ thoughtless _ her life could be with him. No more deadlines, no more paperwork or board meetings. Just him. 

He knows she thinks she can’t be satisfied with that, but Bucky knows better. 

—

The little girl is crying, snot and tears dripping down her chubby cheeks. Bucky has always had a soft spot for kids—he’s good with them. They usually like him, even if they think his other arm is a bit weird. 

There’s a tour going on of the labs on the lower floor, part of some outreach program Tony’s participating in. He approaches the girl and pats her head. “You’re lost?” He asks, squatting down in front of her. She nods, hiccoughing as more tears leak out of her big blue eyes. 

Bucky isn’t one to squander an opportunity. His Omega is in the cafeteria, he can smell her from the entrance.  _ Looks like the suppressants are finally wearing off. _ He grins at the thought.

“Do you know how to get down to the labs?” He asks, leading the little girl by the hand as he approaches her table. “I think the tour is missing this little pup.” He ruffles her hair, and though she’s still teary eyed, the girl giggles. 

She looks back and forth between them for a moment, and he can almost see the wheels turning in her little head. “Sure thing.” She kneels in front of the girl and smiles. 

“Are you lost, sweetheart?” 

“I had to go pee but when I came out of the bathroom, the whole class was gone.” She says, wiping her eyes with the back of one chubby hand. 

“Well don’t be scared, okay? We’re going to get you right back to them, don’t worry.” She takes the little girl by the hand, and looks up at Bucky. “The labs?” 

He nods. He watches them walk through the offices, his Omega answering every question with patience, a small smile on her lips. He can’t help but imagine her all swollen with his seed. The little girl stops at a water fountain, and she lifts her just enough so she can take a few sips. 

Bucky groans quietly at the sight of it—it doesn’t help that her fitted black pants accentuate her every curve. 

When they arrive at the lab, the teacher is relieved. 

“Oh thank god. Marisol why weren’t you with your buddy?” 

As they walk back to the cafeteria, Bucky breaks the silence. 

“You’ll be a good mom,” he says matter of factly. She laughs and waves him off as though she disagrees. But he’s more sure than ever now. 

“Yeah, you think so?” 

“I know so.” 

—

Bucky checks her desk drawer again a few weeks later. He’s almost surprised she hasn’t noticed he’s replaced all her suppressants, but then again, she was a busy woman. 

The air in her cubicle is ripe with her scent. Bucky unabashedly presses his face to the cushion of her seat, inhaling deeply as he moans. _Fucking_ _finally_. Her scent carries a spicy, musky undertone that he immediately and easily identifies as his cock hardens to full mast in his pants. He seats himself heavily in her chair and pulls himself out.

The tip of his cock is already leaking when he frees himself, and as he strokes, he thinks about her. Thinks about how tight her pussy will be around his knot, how fucking  _ hard _ he’s going to cum, how he’s going to fill her up again and again and keep his bitch pregnant until she understands he owns her—and then he’s cumming so hard his vision goes white. 

He stays like that for a few moments, his legs still shaking as he breathes her in through his nostrils. When Bucky finally gets up, he cleans his cum from her desk with one large hand, and deposits it onto the seat of her office chair, rubbing it into the fabric until it disappears. Bucky may be many things, but he  _ isn’t _ stupid. 

He knows that her unconscious animal brain will easily pick out the pheromones he’s purposefully leaving behind. He almost gets hard again as he imagines her squirming in this very seat as she inhales his pheromones, her pussy soaking through her panties—and her not having the foggiest idea why. 

Bucky pushes the chair back into the desk, and leaves for the night. 

“Are you alright?” He asks her the next morning, concern dripping from his voice and painted onto his handsome features. It’s only a formality—he knows she’s not. His poor Omega looks exhausted, her bright eyes lidded and hazy. She yawns in response. 

“Oh me? I’m—I’m fine. I’m just not sleeping too good lately.” She says, rubbing her temples. He clucks his tongue sympathetically. “Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

“Maybe.” He purrs, sitting down across from her. She doesn’t have a book today—in fact, she doesn’t even have any food with her. Bucky eyes this distastefully. “Not eating?” 

She shakes her head. “I don’t want to throw it all up,” she replies, an air of exasperation in her tone. Bucky enjoys needling her.

“Feel better soon.”

—

His opportunity comes a full week later.

He waits until exactly twenty past six—such a tireless worker, his determined little Omega, staying far past quitting time to ensure her job is done right. So Bucky stays too, and when she gets into the elevator to head down to the ground floor, he’s already inside.

“Oh hey. I thought you normally left before me,” She says casually as she enters, hitting the close door button. 

“I had to take care of some business.” He replies, grinning at her. She doesn’t catch him jabbing his metal thumb into the emergency stop button, jamming it. The elevator lurches to a grinding halt, and he catches her easily as she’s thrown into him. 

He scents her fear, and in that tiny space it’s fucking  _ intoxicating. _ “What-what’s going on? Did we just stop?” She looks around wildly before turning her gaze on him. 

Bucky makes a show of pressing several buttons, growling in frustration when the elevator doesn’t move. There’s an emergency call button, and Bucky pushes it, knowing it will ring in the empty security room. The guards are all out on rounds, and it will be hours before they see the red call light. 

She panics, pulling at the closed doors as Bucky steps up behind her. “It’s okay, babe. It’s fine. They’re going to see the light and come help us, okay?” He turns her to face him, grasping his shoulders. She nods. 

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” She leans back against the wall and slides down it until she’s sitting. “I just hope we’re not in here too long…” 

“I’m sure they’re coming soon.” He says, knowing full well that they will be undisturbed for hours. “We should just relax and sit tight.” He sits next to her, his mouth practically watering. She smells sinfully good, and as she winces and hugs her knees, he knows she’s cramping too. Bucky scoots imperceptibly closer, watching as her breathing picks up. She’s been practically marinating in her own juices for days because of him, and though her mind is unaware of this fact, her body knows it; pushing closer to her Alpha, trying to alleviate some of her symptoms. 

An hour goes by like this, and now she’s sweating, a thin, glossy sheen coating her face and the exposed skin of her throat. She wipes her brow irritatedly. “It’s so hot in here,” she complains, popping one of the buttons on her blouse. Bucky licks his lips. 

“Is it?” He asks innocently, raising an eyebrow at her.

Next she takes off her shoes, kicking her pumps off into the corner. Bucky plays along, swiping at his dry forehead and stripping off his t-shirt. He sees her sneak a peek at him, licking her lips before shaking her head. 

“You alright?” He asks, knowing that she isn’t. 

She shakes her head. “N-no. I feel… I’m hurting,” she says miserably, drawing her knees up to her chest. He reaches over to stroke her head. 

“Are you sick?” 

“I… I thought I was.” She says slowly, and he can see her physically resisting the urge to rest her head against his hand. “But I think… I think maybe they messed my suppressants up at the pharmacy.” Her voice is quiet, scared. This is the moment Bucky has been waiting for, and he brings his palm to her cheek. She nuzzles into it before her eyes pop open, and she pushes him away. He tries to ignore the bitter taste it leaves in his mouth. 

“Oh sweetheart.” His tone is apologetic. “You must be in so much pain.” 

She whimpers. 

“Let me help you,” he says, tucking one finger under her chin and lifting her gaze to his. At first, she looks confused, and then realization spreads across her pretty face. 

“No, Bucky, you can’t—” She cuts herself off to grasp at her middle, a little sob escaping her lips. “We can’t—”

“You’re hurting so much, sweetheart.” He isn’t really listening to her denials. “I want to help.” 

“You can’t!” She says hysterically, pushing at his shoulders. He’s immovable, of course, crouching in front of her with her chin cupped in his hand as he strokes it with one thumb. She’s so pretty like this, her flushed face, parted lips, looking up at him with that pleading expression. He brushes his thumb over her lower lip, and watches fascinated as her tongue darts out to trace the same path. “Bucky, wait—”

“Let me take care of you,” Bucky releases her chin and begins idly popping buttons off of her shirt. He can see her heat-addled brain trying to process the risks, but he doesn’t intend to let her. “I  _ want _ to take care of you.” 

Her nipples are hard, pressing insistently through the thin lace of her bra and her blouse; and Bucky brushes his fingers against them, moaning with pleasure as she whines. “You know what this is, sweetheart?” He says, pushing the flaps of her shirt aside. He presses his palm against her belly. “You’ve been ignoring your body so long,” He croons, laying her down on the cool tiled floor of the elevator. 

“I don’t want—” He quiets her with a finger against her trembling mouth. 

“I didn’t ask you what you wanted, sweetheart,” He says lowly, his fingers going to the catch on her pants above her zipper. “I’m talking about what you  _ need _ .” He leans down over her to press his mouth to hers hungrily. It only takes a moment for her to kiss him back, pushing her hips up toward him wantonly. 

He sucks her bottom lip hard before he trails hot kisses down her jaw to whisper in her ear. “Your body wants me to fuck my babies into it, you know.” He says quietly. He can smell the sticky wetness between her thighs. 

“No. ” She says weakly, shaking her head. 

“No?” He asks amusedly. He undoes her pants and tugs them a little down her thighs to reveal her panties. Green lace, just like the bra. Bucky slides easily down her prone form, and parts her thighs easily, though she tries to resist. “What’s this, then, sweetheart?” He asks pointedly, pressing his face into the soaked seam of her underwear. He can’t help but run his tongue along it, licking her through the fabric. She bucks her hips against his mouth, whimpering as Bucky lets out a loud groan. 

“Lets get rid of these.” He says, and reaches up with his other arm to tear them off. The sound of the elastic snapping seems to echo in the elevator as he laves his tongue up her slit, groaning at the taste of her. Bucky sits up, his hands trembling as he goes for the button on his own jeans. His cock is so hard it almost hurts, and he grasps it firmly in his hand, pumping it as he stares down at her.

Her face is pained and unsure, and though he can smell how much she wants him, it’s still not enough. He wants to hear her beg for it, ask him for his knot like a good Omega should. He wants to make sure she knows her place—knows that it’s  _ underneath _ him, her womb full of his seed. 

“You’ve been destroying this beautiful body,” he says, sliding another finger through her soaked folds. “Your heat is  _ natural _ ,” he chides, pinching her swollen clit between his thumb and forefinger. She cries out, and Bucky’s eyes slide shut in pleasure. It’s like fucking  _ music. _ “You think you can just take a pill and forget what you are.” He slips one of his fingers into her cunt, pumping it as he curls it against her pubic bone. It seems like all of her former complaints have been forgotten in the onslaught of sensation, her mouth open and eyes rolling as she fruitlessly tries to ride his hand. 

Bucky chuckles, his hand on her hip, pressing her down against the floor. “Not yet, sweetheart. I’m teaching you a lesson.” Her hands are on his shoulders, pushing, pulling, her nails scrabbling uselessly against his skin. 

“A lesson?” She asks confusedly, and he nods, dropping a kiss on her hip bone. 

“You need to learn who you belong to.” He growls, adding a second finger to the first. He grinds the heel of his palm against her clit, and she shakes, a curse falling from her lips. “And when you know,” he says sweetly, nipping ner, “Alpha will give you everything you want.” 

She trembles in his arms as he continues to fingerfuck her, scissoring his digits in her tight pussy. She’s so wet, so tight, and her scent is dizzying. A jumbled mess of words is falling from her lips; pleas, ultimatums,  _ his name _ . 

“Bucky, Bucky  _ please— _ ”

“Please what, sweetheart?” He asks, knowing she doesn’t know  _ what _ she’s begging for. Her Omega brain is begging for his cock, and her rational mind is probably begging for her release, but Bucky knows full well which one he’s going to acquiesce. “Please keep fingering your tight pussy, Omega? You want Alpha to make you cum, don’t you?” He asks. His chest tightens as she looks up at him with those watery eyes, licking her lips. “Say it.” 

“I-I want Alpha to make me cum,” She whines pitifully, and Bucky feels his cock throb in response. She’s begging so pretty, Bucky thinks maybe she deserves it. 

“Good girl. Go on and cum for your Alpha.” His voice is low and seductive, and Bucky leans in close as his hand works between her shaking thighs. “You’re such a good girl for me,” he murmurs against the shell of her ear. “Cum for me, sweetheart, so Alpha can breed you like you need.” 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck—” Bucky isn’t sure if it’s his words or his fingers that push her over the edge, but suddenly her body goes rigid as she keens loudly in his ear and goes boneless, her pussy spasming wildly around his fingers. He waits a moment before slipping his hand from between her legs, and sucks his fingers clean. 

“Fucking delicious.” He doesn’t waste any time positioning himself at her entrance, and sits up on his knees, pulling her closer. Her recent orgasm seems to have cleared a little of the heat-fog from her brain, and she sits up on her elbows. 

“Wait, Bucky, please, I’m not on birth control!” She exclaims, trying unsuccessfully to close her legs around his waist. He places a warm hand on her belly, stilling her as he rubs his cock against her still twitching pussy. “Bucky—”

“I know you’re not, sweetheart.” He says, pressing her flat against the floor once more. He kisses her softly, sliding his tongue along her lips until she opens them for him. “You don’t need it.”

“But I’m not—I’m not  _ ready— _ ”

“Shhhhh,” Bucky licks the side of her throat, and the words die off in a whimper. “I’ll be with you.” He can see on her face that that isn’t _ quite _ the reassurance he wants it to be, but it doesn’t really matter. One way or another, he’s going to get what he wants, and her compliance, while desired, isn’t necessary. “Let Alpha take care of you.”

He strokes her breast, squeezing it and earning a broken moan for his trouble. He slides his cock against her and she whines, bucking her hips, his earlier implications forgotten. He thrusts shallowly, the thick head of his cock  _ just _ inside her. “Oh _ fuck _ , sweetheart.” All he wants to do is lose himself, just fucking pound her so she can’t walk for weeks. She’s so hot and tight and  _ perfect _ that Bucky has to steady himself with one hand against the wall of the elevator. He grips her hip with his other hand, holding his whining Omega still as he slowly slides all the way in to the hilt. 

Her back arches as she cries out, her nails scoring his back. “Ah, Alpha, yes, please—” 

He slides out, her displeased whimper like music to his ears. He knows she’s almost rabid with need, her insides clenching painfully every minute he denies her, but he can’t help but tease her. “So good,” he growls as he pushes back in, her pussy squeezing him so tight he can barely move. It feels like he’s waited a fucking eternity for this, although it’s only been a few weeks. 

She bucks her hips, and he chuckles raggedly, reaching down to rub her clit in slow rough circles with the pad of his thumb. “You see, sweetheart? I know what’s best for you,” He says lowly as he begins a hard, steady rhythm. He slides a hand up between her breasts, stopping to pinch her nipples between his sweaty fingers before he wraps it around her throat. He leans down, putting just enough pressure on her windpipe to limit her air. 

Her walls tighten around him even more, and Bucky’s hips stutter against her as he shudders. “Yes, baby. Just like that.” He presses harder, a savage noise tearing from him as she clamps down on his cock. Releasing her neck, Bucky grasps both of her hips, pulling her hard against him as he continues to fuck her. Her thighs hug his sides as she meets his thrusts, her head thrown back against the floor. 

It’s already fucking  _ amazing _ being inside her—Bucky knows she’s the best he’s ever had. But he knows what will make it better. 

“Tell me… Tell me it’s mine. Better yet, tell me I  _ own _ you.” His thrusts quicken, and the sound of his hips slapping against hers bouncing off the walls of the tiny space. Even as her brow furrows, his Omega’s dutiful mouth opens like he asks. 

“It’s— _ ah _ —I’m yours! I’m yours Alpha!” 

Bucky snarls, pulling out of her with a wet sucking sound. She immediately cries out at the loss, struggling against his grip. “No, wait!” Bucky ignores her plea, instead reaching down to wrap a lock of her curly hair around his finger. 

“Please your Alpha,” He pants, pumping his cock in his fist. “Your mouth, Omega.” 

A pouty expression crosses her prideful face, but she still rises up onto her elbows, following him as he leans back onto his haunches. Bucky watches her crawl forward on her hands and knees, her ass in the air invitingly. 

He’ll get to that later. 

For now, he’s content to watch her. She licks her lips, her little pink tongue darting out to wet them as her breath puffs across the wet length of him. Bucky’s cock is dripping with her, but he doesn’t see any distaste on her face as her lips brush his tip. Bucky groans as she licks along his shaft, her small hand bracing against his waist. 

“Stick your tongue out.” 

She does, and he rests the tip of his cock on it, thrusting against it. “Oh sweetheart. I wish you could see yourself.” She closes her mouth around him, taking as much of him into her mouth as she sucks. He moans, his hand coming down to rest on the top of her head as he thrusts shallowly. “So perfect. So fucking  _ perfect— _ you’re gonna make me cum, Omega,” Bucky growls, pulling his cock from her lips. A thin trail of drool connects his cock to her mouth. 

“Turn around.” 

Bucky tugs her hips against his, squeezing the soft flesh of her ass roughly. He nudges her thighs apart easily, and rubs his cock down her soaked slit. “You like sucking Alpha’s cock, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Mm, yes! Alpha, please, hurry!”

“So bossy.” Bucky replies, thrusting into her hard. She squeals with pleasure, arching back into him. “ _ Fuck! _ I knew you would be fucking amazing,” he pants, feeling her walls flutter around him as he pushes the both of them closer and closer to their peaks. He leans down to scrape his teeth hard against the back of her neck and she howls, her pussy gripping him like a vice. 

“I’m going to get you pregnant baby. You’re mine for good, you understand?” He snarls against her skin. “Gonna mark you, fill you up, hear me? Answer me, sweetheart!” His hand tightens around her hip and she whimpers. 

“I h-hear you Alpha,” She moans, but Bucky knows she won’t remember. She’s so gone with her heat that he doubts she’ll remember anything but the broad strokes. Her confirmation only spurs him on, his hand fisting in her hair and tugging her head back; pulling until she’s against his chest. His arm goes around her ribs, his hand cupping her breast roughly. 

Her hands come up around his shoulders, her hands fisting in his hair. 

“That’s right. Cum  _ aaalll  _ over this cock.” He orders. Bucky isn’t sure if she cums  _ because _ he tells her to or in spite of it, but she does. She sobs out her release, her pussy clenching wildly around him. Her orgasm triggers his own, and Bucky practically howls, his hips jerking against her erratically as he holds her tightly to his body. He feels the base of his cock swell, locking her in place. 

_ Finally. _

He’s been thinking about this moment since he destroyed her suppressants. Her, limp and well fucked and  _ completely _ fucking full of him. Bucky tilts her head to the side wordlessly, his tongue moving against her throat. Her pulse quickens, but he doesn’t give her time to think about it as he bites down  _ hard _ . Her blood fills his mouth and he holds it on his tongue for a moment, savoring it. Learning the taste of her—and then he swallows, his tongue moving against the wound as she whimpers. His cum is steadily dripping out of her, pooling beneath them on the pile of their clothes. 

She nuzzles his chest sleepily, and Bucky shifts, pulling her into his lap as he sits down with an “oof”. His hand is on her belly, and he smirks at the feel of her hot, trembling flesh. 

The intercom buzzes, and he answers it. 

“You guys stuck? We were out on rounds!” The worried voice of a security guard comes through the receiver. Just as he’d timed, they were back from their rounds around the entire building. “And the camera looks like it’s busted.” 

“Yeah, one of us must have banged into it when the elevator stopped.” Bucky says nonchalantly, stroking her head as she dozes against his chest. 

“Okay, we’ll it’s gonna take a little while to get you moving, maybe another hour or so. Sorry about that.” 

Bucky looks down at the Omega in his lap, absolutely fucked silly. “No problem.” 

The line goes dead, and Bucky plays with her hair, wondering idly if they can manage another round before he dresses her as best he can, and leads her back to his apartment. She moans in her sleep, shifting.

He grins. 

He can be quick. 

  
  


~Fin~


End file.
